


Unforgiving

by NeonDomino



Series: Fifty Shades of Hermione Granger [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Both Fred and Ron have feelings for Hermione, but Fred knew who she was going to pick. Set after the war (clearly Fred lives). One-shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Fifty Shades of Hermione Granger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Unforgiving

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> **
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> Written in 2014
> 
> **  
>  **  
> 

* * *

Fred Weasley pulled the brunette into his arms under the guise of wanting to dance with her. That part was true, he did want to dance and it was a convenient excuse to hold her tightly. The loud music was an excellent reason to let his lips brush her ear as he spoke to her.

He liked the way she shivered at his touch and the way her arms held him just as tightly.

A dip, a spin, a twirl, and her soft laughter reached his ears, causing his grin to widen.

This time he wasn't letting go, no matter who came over asking for a dance. Especially if it was his youngest brother.

It had been a long fight between them over this girl. She was oblivious to both their feelings for her, but they could both see that the other had his heart set on her. Hermione was worth the fight though. She was amazing. He had found her amazing before she had become beautiful.

Ron only saw the beauty of her.

It was a shame his brother had brought a date with him to Harry's wedding. No doubt he was trying to make Hermione jealous, but it didn't seem to be working. That gave Fred the advantage. Fred was single and he was staying that way to show Hermione that he only wanted her.

If she chose his brother, he would move on... but for now he was single until she realised that he was in love with her. Perhaps he should tell her?

Eyes followed their dancing. Bill smirked at him and his twin was grinning almost as widely as he was. He made sure to dance so Hermione had her back to Ron. That way Fred could watch him and make sure he didn't try to hex the pair of them.

Ron's eyes were unforgiving. He had the delusion that if Fred hadn't been after Hermione, she would have been his already. He had already accused Fred of trying to steal her away from him. as though she was already his.

But Fred knew Hermione was single.

He also knew Ron was dreaming. He was living in la-la-land. It was obvious to both Fred and George that Fred and Hermione were made for each other. She needed him to make her laugh, and he needed Hermione to ground him.

Ron needed therapy for thinking that he had a chance to break the pair up.

Not that they could be broken up... since they weren't together.

Yet.

The song ended, and Ron was standing, heading towards them. Fred found himself pulling the girl outside as George trying to slow Ron. They ran through the house and into the field on the other side.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Getting away from Ron," Fred said. "And to talk, because if I don't do this now, I'll never have the courage."

"Do what?" she asked.

"This," Fred replied, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. There was a moment where they were both still, lips touching. Fred was scared she'd pull away, slap him, hex him, call him names. Verbally belittle him and make him cry.

Not that he ever cried, but it could happen. Hermione had quite the way with words after all.

But there was the chance that she wouldn't mind.

He wasn't expecting for arms to wrap around his neck and lips to move against his, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. The only thought left on his mind was about snogging Hermione senseless.

He knew when Ron found out, he would be quite unforgiving, but Fred couldn't find it in himself to care. Hermione was kissing him. She liked him back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ **Come say hi on Tumblr** ](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)  
> 
> 
> [ ](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
